


Meet The RevSet

by UnicornOfTheSea



Series: Hamilton Texting/Messaging HamLaf [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Found Family, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, John is a Good Friend, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette is a Good Friend, Not mentioned but should be known, Panic Attacks, Selectively Mute Alexander Hamilton, Trans Alexander Hamilton, google translate, kind of, poorly written French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornOfTheSea/pseuds/UnicornOfTheSea
Summary: TranslationJe ne vais pas survivre à ce colocataireIm not going to survive this roomate639 words4 pages on google docs
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Hamilton Texting/Messaging HamLaf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873930
Kudos: 31





	Meet The RevSet

**RevSet**

_ Turrgle, GiggleInFrench, and ZeroToHero _

**Turrgle:** Hey Laf, don’t you get a new roommate today?

**GiggleInFrench:** I do!! His name is Alexander Hamilton, and is a Sophomore like you Mi Amor!

**ZeroToHero:** When can we meet him?

**GiggleInFrench:** I don know, eventually?

**Turrgle:** Well, let us know, i want to meet him

**ZeroToHero:** On a completely unrelated note, y’all wanna meet at Libertea after class? 

**GiggleInFrench:** Oh, absolutely!!

**Turrgle:** Im down as long as Lafayette doesnt ogle the barista again

**GiggleInFrench:** Rude!!

\---

**GiggleInFrench:** Je ne vais pas survivre à ce colocataire!!!!! (Im not going to survive this roomate)

**ZeroToHero:** Laf, English please

**GiggleInFrench:** My roommate is the cute barista!! Im not going to fucking survive!!

**Turrgle:** Good Luck! But also, class starts soon, so hurry the fuck up

\---

**GiggleInFrench:** Apparently he has a shift at the cafe after classes, and his friends want to meet us, are you guys okay with that?

**Turrgle:** This is p e r f e c t 

**ZeroToHero:** I have no problem, but who are we meeting?

**GiggleInFrench:** The Schuyler Siblings™ and Maria Reynolds

**Turrgle:** Alexander has been here for all of 1 day, how is he friends with the Schuylers and Maria?!?

**GiggleInFrench:** I think Eliza and Alex were in a foster home together at one point or another

**GiggleInFrench:** Anyways, meet me at Libertea after class, I’ll be by Lex

**ZeroToHero:** Lex?!?!

\---

**Turrgle:** Not to ruin the moment, but what the fuck is Laf saying thats making Alex all blushy? I want to know m o r e

**ZeroToHero:** I dont know but Alex’s friends just showed up, get off your phone

**Turrgle:** They’re on their phones!!!

\---

**GiggleInFrench:** What did you think?

**ZeroToHero:** Alexander was nice, and his friends were frightening

**Turrgle:** You and Alex make a great couple

**GiggleInFrench:** We aren’t dating yet and he looks like he’s gonna pass out, so, see you guys tomorrow!!

**Turrgle:** “Yet”

**GiggleInFrench:** I said what I said

\---

**GiggleInFrench:** AAAAHHHHHH

**Turrgle:** What?!? 

**ZeroToHero:** Whats wrong?! 

**GiggleInFrench:** So mon petit lion just passed out at his desk, and so i took his phone to plug it in and he had a group chat open, so I was like, i should ask if I should move him, right?

**GiggleInFrench:** And so the people in the cht, who just so happen to be the Schuylers and Maria! Tell me that if i move him, i have to stay with him, and ALex just koalas me!!!

**GiggleInFrench:** Hes so l i t t l e and way too light and I love him so much and i swear to god im going to die Death by cute roommate 

**ZeroToHero:** He’s shorter than John, which i honestly thought was impossible

**Turrgle:** I would be upset but its true

**GiggleInFrench:** Im stuck, like i physically cant move

**Turrgle:** Good Luck!!!

**ZeroToHero:** RIP Laf

\---

**GiggleInFrench:** Alex is squirming like he’s gonna wake up and im n e r v o u s

**ZeroToHero:** Why?

**GiggleInFrench:** 1) Im in his bed

**GiggleInFrench:** 2) Also Maria said hell probably have a paniv attack when he wakes up

**ZeroToHero:** Oh fuck good luck

**GiggleInFrench:** HES WAKING UP!!! GOTTA GO!!

**ZeroToHero:** Send updates!!!

\---

**GiggleInFrench:** Mon petit Lion is calm but nonverbal, which i was not warned about

**GiggleInFrench:** I also have a date on Thursday

**Turrgle:** 1) Is he okay?!?!?

**Turrgle:** 2) Wh Thursday?

**GiggleInFrench:** It is the only day that Lexi is off of work

**GiggleInFrench:** And yes, hes hine, just nonverbal and talking to the schuylers + maria

\---

**Turrgle:** How is Alex Laf?

**GiggleInFrench:** He just left for the cafe, but he seemed to be doing better, he said bye before he left so Im assuming hes okay

**Turrgle:** Good, I was worried, see y’all in class

**GiggleInFrench:** y’all

**ZeroToHero:** y’all

  
**Turrgle:** I was raised in South Carolina!!! Im fucking southern!! I can say Y’all!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Translation  
> Je ne vais pas survivre à ce colocataire  
> Im not going to survive this roomate
> 
> 639 words  
> 4 pages on google docs


End file.
